False
by Vreezie
Summary: Cuaca terlalu panas untuk Maehara sampai hatinya nyaris mendidih.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, bukan IC, awas tipo, sialan, dll. Selamat membaca ..._

* * *

Maehara hampir tersandung dan menghantam tangga paling atas. Ubin dingin itu terlihat keras, Maehara mengucap syukur. Sudah tiga hari sejak ia terjatuh di sana dan tulang keringnya belum pulih. Ia tak akan rela kalau harus mengulang yang kedua kali. Matahari terlalu panas, Maehara tak ingin ia menjadi yang diejek hari ini.

Pintu kayu tak perlu diketuk. Maehara masuk dan ada Isogai di sofa—duduk bersandar sambil menggenggam ponsel, kakinya tak beralas. Tak perlu dua kali lihat, Maehara hafal meski hanya melihat ujung lelaki itu sudah datang padahal belum lima belas menit Maehara mengirim pesan. Mungkin memang bukan suatu kebetulan.

"Hei. Kau datang lebih awal?" sapa Maehara sambil menggantung jas tipisnya di dekat jendela. Ia menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Suhunya naik di luar, ia kegerahan, dan muncul pertanyaan tentang seberapa lamanya Isogai masuk ke rumah yang rasanya seperti oven. Padahal ini panas sekali.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kebetulan ada di dekat sini." Isogai menurunkan ponselnya. Ia melirik sedikit melalui punggung sofa. "Ada sesuatu terjadi, Maehara? Aku yakin baru kemarin kita bertemu."

Maehara berhenti. Ia batal ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Mungkin Isogai tak benar-benar luang. Tapi bukan masalah, Maehara pun tak terlalu menyukai basa-basi.

"Banyak hal."

"Teman kantormu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk lagi?" Isogai mengangkat diri dan berjalan mendekat. Dasinya telah longgar. Maehara yakin Isogai sudah cukup lama. Dan butir keringat itu telah melebihi lima. Isogai jelas kepanasan.

Maehara enggan mengaku. Ia perlu dua kali sesi pandang ke luar jendela agar membuatnya yakin untuk membuka mulut. Ia berkata, "Mungkin. Aku tak tahu kenapa selalu ada tumpahan kopi di mejaku."

Isogai tidak kaget. Ia sudah menduganya. Kisah itu memang bukan kaset yang diulang-ulang. Tapi cerita sebelumnya pun tak jauh berbeda. "Apa kubilang. Harusnya kau undurkan diri dari sana saat itu."

"Dan menganggur setelahnya?" Maehara menggulung ujung kemejanya ke atas. "Tidak, Isogai. Masyarakat akan memandang buruk diriku karena keluar setelah lolos penerimaan tiga minggu sebelumnya. Dikiranya aku tidak becus."

Ah ya, lubang hitam masyarakat adalah mimpi buruk. Maehara bersih tanpa catatan kriminal. Tapi tak akan ada perusahaan yang menerimanya ketika mulut orang-orang berkata begitu kejam. Tak akan ada yang memperhatikan apakah rumor itu hanya kebohongan yang diciptakan atau sebuah kebenaran.

"Kau akan bertahan?"

Maehara mengangguk.

Isogai lelah. Maehara tahu itu karena mereka berbagi beban yang sama. Isogai telah berjanji akan menjadi pilarnya sampai Maehara siap berdiri sendiri. Dan ia tak tahu berapa waktu yang harus berlalu sebelum dirinya bisa menjadi sesuatu. Tak ada yang bisa menghitung ukuran kedewasaan. Isogai meraihnya lebih cepat.

"Setidaknya jadilah dirimu sendiri untuk sekarang Maehara." Lelaki itu melihat kembali ponselnya. "Belum terlambat kalau ingin cari tempat kerja baru sekarang. Ingin kubantu?"

Tangan Kiri Maehara menutup layar, menurukan sekian sentimeter ke bawah. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Sampai kapan kau harus keras kepala? Untuk sekarang hanya barang sepelemu yang dirusak. Tapi nanti? Apa kau mampu membeli perangkat komputer sebulan sekali? Seminggu sekali?" Isogai hilang kendali. Lelaki itu telah menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau pada tahap itu, aku tak bisa lagi ada di sampingmu."

Kaki Maehara melemas. Ia mencengkram punggung sofa dan menyeret ujung jari ke bawah. Ubinnya dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan terik musim panas. Ia harus berpikir jernih. Di tengah pelik seperti ini harus ada setitik salju di tengahnya. Kemudian ia melihat Isogai tersenyum prihatin, perasaannya terenyuh. Seharusnya ia tak menampakkan gestur semenyedihkan ini di hadapan orang terkasihnya.

Sambil memandang ke bawah, ia berkata samar, "Aku juga tak pernah tahu kemana perginya USB yang kubeli hampir sebulan sekali." Cengkraman pada kain pelapis sofa kian erat. "Karma selalu melirikiku dengan tatapan curiga. Lima hari lalu aku harus mengganti kemeja Kayano karena makananku tumpah ke lengan kirinya."

Isogai ikut berjongkok. "Bukankah ia bilang tak usah diganti?"

Maehara menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa kecil, terdengar pilu. "Tapi tak mungkin aku mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kemejanya rusak karena kakiku tersandung."

Mungkin karena ia terlalu terbawa perasaan sampai wajah Isogai yang mendekat tidak diperhatikan. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Tangan Maehara terangkat. Ia melingkarkan tangan pada leher lelaki itu dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau selalu tahu semuanya, Isogai. Betapa jahatnya."

Isogai terkekeh kecil. Tawa itu tidak beremosi. "Aku tak akan minta maaf."

Maehara menghela napas berat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Isogai, meninggalkan balik sofa, dan berdiri termengung di sebelah nakas putih. Ia berkata lesu, "Dan masih ada satu lagi."

Badan Maehara di balik, memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Isogai.

"Aku ingin tahu kapan bisa mengenyahkan perasaanku untukmu."

Isogai menatap ukiran dinding tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya hambar di balik sorot mata kawannya. "Tak perlu buru-buru, Maehara. Aku selalu ada waktu untuk berpura-pura."

* * *

END


End file.
